


Stay

by honeybeesandapplepie



Series: Little Bear verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybeesandapplepie/pseuds/honeybeesandapplepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metatron's vessel lay at his feet, the scorched impressions of wings spanning across the rows of gravestones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> These works are not necessarily in chronological order.

Metatron's vessel lay at his feet, the scorched impressions of wings spanning across the rows of gravestones. Castiel stood over him, head bent and blade slipping from his grasp to the ground. It was over. The gates of Heaven were open again and Gabriel had returned from his "vacation" in Purgatory just in time to help with the final battle. And of course agree to reorganize Heaven. Castiel stood up straight, stretching his wings out. They had been injured in his battle with Metatron. The deceased angel had ripped holes through the most sensitive part of his being. He could still fly. It would just be much slower than usual, which meant Gabriel would have to wait. If he had a complaint, he could heal Castiel himself.  
Castiel glanced back towards Dean and Sam, his family. His Righteous Man began to step towards him, but Castiel stopped him, holding one hand up and shaking his head. He couldn't. If Dean touched him, he wouldn't be able to leave. The sunlight that filtered through the overhanging leaves only served to make the souls in front of him stand out, shining even more brightly than usual. He memorized the scene before him; it would likely be the last time he ever saw the brothers if Gabriel decided the angels should stay in Heaven.  
He took in the way the wind skipped through the short bristles of Dean's hair before moving to Sam's, dancing and twining with the strands before parting to experience the rest of the world. He memorized the way the light played across their faces, Dean's freckles standing out even more starkly. In the years to come their expressions would become the only part of the scene that truly mattered to him. The understanding in Sam's eyes, the small but sad smile lifting the corner of his lips, were enough to tug at the angel's heartstrings but coupled with Dean's it became heart wrenching. Dean's eyes had tears collecting, slowly dripping from the corner, the resignation written in the tracks. And once again the smile lifted one corner of a Winchester's lips. Castiel couldn't bear witness to this much longer, the tears of his righteous man dissolving his ability to leave. He quickly shook out his wings, preparing himself to fly.  
"Stay."  
One word. One word was all it took. One word broke the dam that had been built brick by brick to keep him from hoping. Hoping, such a foreign concept for him, for an angel. To keep him from hoping that Dean Winchester, this insufferable, ridiculous human being, would want to be near him. Would love him. And that one word broke every single defense that had been built throughout the years.  
And when a dam breaks, be prepared for a flood. Castiel couldn't control himself. He crossed the graveyard in seconds, stopping before him. He allowed Dean a split second, just enough time to blink, before he crashed their lips together.  
And Castiel couldn't help but think of what Hester said that Dean's touch corrupts, and from the moment Castiel reclaimed Dean's soul from hell, Castiel had been lost. And Castiel can't help but think that Dean's touch doesn't corrupt, it heals. His touch guides, and it protects. His touch is a song that rescues and lifts, that pushes back the denizens of Hell and wards against the beings of Heaven. His touch is salvation. And Castiel may have been lost to Heaven, but he had been found in the Righteous Man's embrace. He had been found in the caress of fingers across his cheek and through his hair. He had been found in the slide of tongue against tongue, through swollen lips.  
Castiel pulled away, resting his forehead against Dean's, breathing his air. He cupped Dean's face between his hands.  
"Say it again. Please," Castiel said desperately.  
"Cas, stay. Stay with me," Dean whispered in reply. Castiel's response was a hungry kiss, savouring the feeling of being allowed to touch his lips to Dean's.  
"Of course you two would get together in a graveyard. Great now I owe Gabriel twenty bucks." Sam broke the silence, a wide grin slapped across his face. Dean pulled away and stared at his brother in disbelief.  
"You were betting on Cas and me?"  
"Maybe," Sam said, turning away, effectively ending the line of conversation. "C'mon guys let's go home. We don't want to be here when the cops show up."  
"Yeah," Dean said, facing Cas once more. "Let's go home."


End file.
